bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minato Ooburi
Minato Ooburi (港 大降り, Harbor Storm; Harbor's Heavy Rain) is a rogue Shinigami whom seeks to defeat the Gotei 13. His plan is revealed to involve Ayame. Appearance Having a fitting build, Minato looks quite normal. He has a plain black hair cut with black eyes. He wears a chinese styled, mango colored shirt and long black pants with simple black shoes. He has shown to drape his Zanpakuto over his shoulder by a loose string. Personality Acting quite stern, Minato is a prideful and powerful man. He speaks softly and is not the type to act out. He wishes only to secure his status as a powerful Shinigami, even if it means killing the Captain Commander. He is often seen meditating or reading, revealing his calm and simplistic demeanor. He has shown to enjoy playing Shogi or annoying Sonomaru. He has shown to be quite the eccentric man, acting childish and quite abnormally when bored. He also has show a dislike for corruption and states he wants what's best for the Soul Society, even if it means destroying it and starting from scratch. He can be quite fierce, earning the respect of several of the most infamous criminals in the Soul Society. He apparently still holds respect from former allys during his Gotei 13 days, as shown when he returned for Ayame. Multiple of the Omnitsukido members referred to him as Aniki and were quite hesitant in stopping him. History Born during her leading of the 12th Division, Kirio Hikifune gave birth to Minato. He was always cheery and eccentric, and quickly showed promess as a Shinigami. When he was at the suttle age of 5, a Hollow attacked him and his friends. It was here, that he unlocked the Reiatsu inside him that literally "crushed" the Hollow. While saving his friends, they also began too fear him turning him into a recluse. He trained in secret, and became a skilled fighter. He grew close to Lieutenant of the 12th Division, Hiyori Surogaki. After becoming skilled in the art of Hakuda and Shunpo, Minato entered the Shinigami and was revered as a genius. Not help but feeling empty inside, even after his graduation Minato found comfort in being a member of the 2nd Division. He served as a member of the Omnitsukido brach known as the Detention unit and kept surveilance on the Maggot's Nest. Here, he witnessed the potential that some of the prisoners of the Maggot's Nest had. Shortly after, he began noticing the corruption that was going on in the Soul Society. Following the multiple events that followed, such as the Koga Kuchiki incident, he grew furious with the Gotei's Captains. Things went awry when multiple Shinigami of the Gotei were hollowfied and ex-communicated with the Soul Society. His closest friend, Hiyori was amongst them and this broke him. He snuck into the Maggot's Nest and freed multiple prisoners. There was one in specific he wanted, but couldn't reach in time. This one was the focal point in his plan, Ayame. Minato's current location is unknown as he is in hiding with his allies. Abilities *'Hakuda Master'- His strongest asset is his skill in Hakuda, or Hand-to-Hand combat. He often is shown to take on multiple opponents without his Zanpakuto and coming out unharmed. He has mastered multiple styles of combat and is shown in multiple different stances and dealing different blows when fighting different people. This is so his true potential and hidden fighting style can stay hidden. *'Kido Practioner'- He has shown to be quite skilled with Kido, performing high leveled spells with ease. He has shown to blend Kido spells together to enhance their potency and has even shown great skill in Kido #54: Haien, generating it from nowhere at most times. **'Shunko'- Skilled in combining to art of Hakuda and Kido, Minato can utilize the art of Shunko. When activating Shunko, he claps his hands and allows the electrical white reiatsu to cover his body. He has shown to be quite the powerhouse when using Shunko and can be said to be on equal grounds with Yoruichi Shihoin's in the art of Shunko. *'Master of Interrogation'- Skilled in the art of Interrogation, he mastered this trait during his days running the Detention Unit. He has shown to use his eyes for interrogating people. Most say his eyes have two sides, a caring side and a demonic side. The caring side, let him into the hearts of anyone he met while the demonic side could fish out any imporant information he needed. He has shown to use a form of Mind Probing to get the tough information. *'Stealth master'- A skilled master of stealth, he can take out targets without the notice of anyone. He has shown to use disguises, ninja-weaponry, and ancient forms of ninjitsu to perform quick assassinations. He is also quite skilled at Recconasaince and information gathering, using disguises to trick enemies, and allys. *'Shunpo specialist'- Not as skilled as a Captain-grade Shinigami, Minato is quite fast on the battlefield and has shown to move faster than a low ranking Shinigami can keep track of. When in battle, he has shown to combine Shunpo with his fighting to enhance his own prowess. Zanpakutou The name of Minato's Zanpakutou is Hotaru (蛍, Firefly) and is sealed as a longer than average katana with a oval shaped hand-guard and yellow handle. The sheath is inscribed with intricate runes and designs. Shikai- Released by the command Flicker, Hotaru shrinks down to the size of a nodachi. He has shown to manipulate lightning based attacks with Hotaru and is said to have "cut" through lightning. When manipulating the lightning it takes a white-ish color. *'Lightning Fox'- His favorite ability, which lets him manipulate lightning into the shape of a pack of foxes. They normally appear as calm, white colored foxes but when attacking they bcome black in color and explode with electricity. *'Spark Rain'- Gathering static energy around all of Hotaru, Mianto will stab forward releasing a torrent of sparks outward. The sparks will travel along multiple metal and flat surfaces, shocking anything they come in contact with. Quotes *''Aye, the girl is under lock and key, nyaa''-- Talking with an ally of his about Ayame's location. Trivia * Minato has shown to end his sentences with the word nyaa, a sound often made by cats